Through steadily increasing storage density on memory modules, such as Dual Inline Memory Modules (DIMM), and buffer chips possibly also present on memory modules in addition, such as a so-called Advanced Memory Buffer (AMB) in Fully Buffered DIMMs (FB DIMMs), there may be substantial heat development during operation of the memory modules. In FB DIMMs, for example, the JEDEC (Joint Electron Device Engineering Council) standard provides a cooling element as part of the memory module (FB DIMM). This cooling element is also referred to as FMHS (Full Module Heat-Spreader). With particularly high thermal requirements for FB DIMMs, it may occur that cooling action of the FMHS is not efficient. In this case, a further additional cooling element can be attached to the memory module. This may, for example, be done by plugging or clamping the additional cooling element onto the FHMS already present. To this end, an assembly device is needed.